The Nomad and the Gunslinger
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Everyone in Nowhere knows the Nomad, his brother, the Gunslinger, however is cloaked in more mystery then anyone knows, except for one Dandy lion. Rated T for violence, death and slight profanity. Chapters on Wednesday. This chapter is 1200 words. This chapter is pushed to next Wednesday. Possibly going on small break after this chapter.
1. Two Siblings

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Nomad of Nowhere. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own NoN, Rooster Teeth and Georden Whitman do.**

 **(Nomad's Forest.)**

If the other boy was nervous, he didn't show it as he brushed off his coat and closed his eyes, his face was obscured by a White mask as he turned to the other person in the forest.

"We can't stay here, it… Someone is going to find out."

The man said to his brother, a boy only known by the name society had given him: The Nomad.

He was given a head nod in answer as the boy chuckled as he turned to look away as he did so.

"Things seem silly, don't they, little brother? We get given names like the Nomad… And the Gunslinger…"

Gunslinger muttered, he had a name, both he and his younger brother did. It had been the fact that Gunslinger liked his 'Fugitive Name' so much that he had adopted it as his name, just like how he had adopted his style of combat.

"Are you ready to leave when we have to? I don't want to leave, but we have a choice… I don't know why, but something is going to happen."

Gunslinger muttered as his younger brother nodded, both brothers looked solemn, Gunslinger didn't know how or if his brother was truly mute, he shook his head and sighed.

"You know that you might be not be a warrior but I am, right? Someone has to take care of you."

Gunslinger muttered, looking down at the revolvers which had given the supposed outlaw his namesake as his sibling merely closed his eyes a little, an expression of slight annoyance before the calm was broken.

A twig in the distance snapped, and both siblings knew it could only be one thing depending on the noise.

"Go, I'll take my own path…"

Gunslinger muttered before turning to see his younger brother had vanished as he looked down at his wrapped arm.

A rune glowed on his arm as one of his eyes turned black.

"Always cutting me off… Lovely…"

Gunslinger muttered before leaping back into the brambles as he leapt to the floor of the forest and melted into the forest trees.

 **(5 minutes later.)**

Gunslinger continued to sit in a tree, leaning against a tree at the group of people below, he usually hated waiting, his reddish-brown overcoat and red undershirt flowed in the breeze, he would check his clothing to see if he needed to adjust it for a travel after tonight.

The Gunslinger continued to lean forward at the beings below, he guessed they were Mercenaries or bounty hunters, no one else was usually crazy enough to be sent after him.

"Hmm… These guys certainly aren't normal mercs… I don't see many guns or heavy armor on them, there's usually way more weapons and guns sent after us."

Gunslinger muttered, checking over the strangers with his eyes, he had fought many people to keep his brother safe, he knew battle and he could access warriors with only a few looks.

"Hmm… I wonder where my little brother went."

The boy said as he crossed his arms before putting his hand on his knee and kneeling down, two people caught his eyes, the first was a girl with an axe and long dark hair with a red vest. The Gunslinger could easily tell she was the leader despite being too high in the trees to hear anything.

It was the flame girl carrying a backpack twice her size that caught his attention as he raised an eyebrow at the girl as he tried to get a closer look only to fall to a lower tree as his eyes widened.

"Damn it, I hate trying to be sneaky… Now I really hope he got away…"

The Gunslinger muttered as he leaned over the branch he had landed on, neither the girl with the axe nor the red head had seen him but they were certainly on guard as the runes on his arm glowed blue as he clenched his fist.

"Let's see how cold tonight can be…"

The Gunslinger muttered as frost covered a few trees as the Gunslinger watched both girls turn away from him, he turned to leap away before he heard a branch crunch under his feet and he turned to see a Critter in the shape of a rock as he cursed as he heard the girls look up at him as he sighed.

"Fine, screw it."

The Gunslinger said before dropping down, he landed on the top of the hut.

"Just so you know… You're not the first bounty hunters to come after me and my brother… But your good if you managed to track us down…"

The Gunslinger said as he dropped down to the ground, he had faced others before, he would be fine.

It was his little brother that worried him, he hoped that he had managed to at least get to a safe spot in the forest.

"Do you even know how much trouble you're in?"

The girl with the axe said as the Gunslinger reached for one of his revolvers, he didn't kill people, at least not without a good reason.

But he doubted either of the bounty hunters knew that.

"Can't say I do… I don't want a fight… Fights usually end with dead bodies… And I know how things like this go, there's going to be some yelling, both of us attack each other, I get away somehow and you chase us… I've fought bounty hunters…"

The Gunslinger muttered as the runes on his arm glowed black as he smirked under his mask.

"Bit of friendly advice…. Try to watch your back, this forest is a nightmare at times."

The Gunslinger muttered as he drew one of his revolvers and fired it over the red headed girl's head at a Venus flytrap like plant that was about to strike, destroying its head as he vanished in a black poof of smoke as the duo turned back to look at him.

"Blasted little…"

Toth muttered as Skout merely looked at the remains of the plant as she turned to her captain.

 **(With the Nomad and Gunslinger.)**

"You already met our guests, I'm betting? Their unique, not like the Blood Hawks… Part of me hopes we run into them again…"

The gunslinger said as he and his sibling continued to walk through the desert, he grabbed his arm in pain, the other runes and the magic he used from them didn't hurt him, it was the teleporting that hurt him as he looked at his brother before following him further into the desert.

He only turned around once to look at the rest of the bounty hunters that would be after them, he smiled and walked after his brother and his small group of critters.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't the best and I know its nothing like the first episode, I'm trying to make something different… As for the Gunslinger? I will explain more about him next chapter. Next chapter will be next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Rolling into Town

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Nomad and Gunslinger. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own NoN, Rooster Teeth and Georden Whitman do.**

 **(Desert outside of Bliss Hill.)**

Skout and Toth.

Those were the names of the two girls the Gunslinger and his sibling had run into, Gunslinger continued to follow his sibling into the desert, covering his face with his hand and his poncho, his black cowboy boots shifted through the sand as he turned to his brother.

"Fire… The entire forest…. Set on fire… I wasn't expecting that… To be honest…. You ok, little brother?"

Gunslinger asked, looking down at the sand and making sure his weapons were ok, his sibling nodded as they started walking into town.

"Hmm… This town's seen better days… Really better days…"

Gunslinger muttered as they walked through town, the buildings looked in a state of disrepair, bones from dead animals that the Gunslinger only knew the names of half of them dotted the hill behind them.

"For a place called: 'Bliss Hill', I'm seeing the Bliss… The hill? Not so much…. This place looks like a tornado came through here…"

The Gunslinger muttered as they walked through the town, he drew one of his revolvers with one hand at the sound of a house falling apart behind him. The man inside raised his hands as the Gunslinger raised his hand in apology and holstered his gun.

"Sorry, buddy, reflex!"

The Gunslinger muttered, not noticing his younger sibling slam into a door behind them as an old couple started talking to the boy as the Gunslinger shook his head.

"I wonder where Skout and those other mercs are now… They passed out before we left… Hmm… I wonder how they found us in the first place… Hmm…"

The Gunslinger muttered before his brother ran past him as the Gunslinger walked after him down an ally and leaned against a wall as he watched his younger sibling pick up a broom.

He was about to say something when the box next to him opened up and a small boy crawled out.

"Hi, you guys are new around here, I'm Barty. Wanna join an exciting project to help Bliss Hill?"

Barty asked as Gunslinger walked next to his brother and stood next to his sibling and rustled the hat on his head as the Nomad nodded, the Gunslinger put his hands in his pockets, his black fingerless gloves crinkled as they brushed against his pockets.

"Great! But first you have to answer my exhaustive questionnaire. Ready? Ever killed a man?"

Barty asked as the Nomad shook his head, the Gunslinger nodded.

"Yes, but they were either thugs, horrible mercs or bounty hunters…. Does that count?"

Gunslinger asked as Barty blinked in surprise before asking his next question.

"Know your basic 'rithmetics?"

Barry asked as both brothers nodded before Barry moved onto another question.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Barry asked as Nomad shivered as the Gunslinger was perplexed by the question, it was something he would come back to later so he waved his hand in a 'So, so' gesture.

"Can you do a cartwheel?"

Barry asked before the Nomad did so before motioning for his brother to do it as he shook his head before the Nomad shook his head as the Gunslinger sighed and cartwheeled before falling on his face.

"I hate cartwheels…."

The Gunslinger muttered as he picked himself up as Barty laughed.

"That was good, form could have used a little work… Hey, I just noticed something, can you talk?"

Barty asked as the Gunslinger walked over to his brother.

"I can't tell you if he can or can't, Barty… It's really sad."

The Gunslinger said, rustling his brother's hair in a brotherly manner as Barty looked between the duo as Barty nodded before smiling.

"A mute, that's good for diversity! Okay, last question, and the most important… You have any food, or water?"

Barty asked as the Nomad dumped some sand from his back pocket onto the ground as the Gunslinger sighed and looked at the ground.

"Guess I have to buy another round of supplies… You couldn't have told me before we left?"

The Gunslinger muttered in annoyance as the Nomad shrugged before Barty looked at the duo, the Gunslinger guessed that Barty didn't know whom either of them was, if he did, the Dandy Lions or another Bounty Hunting/ Mercenary group would have already descended on Bliss Hill to hunt for them.

"Guess that was asking for too much… So, no food, no water, isn't never killed a man…. Least for you… So, what can you do?"

Barty asked as the Gunslinger and Nomad shared a look as the Gunslinger sighed and clenched his fist before clenching his other fist as a gust of dusty wind blew through as one of his eyes turned green before it turned blue as the wall froze and his other eye crimson as the other wall had fire come out.

"I have a lot of powers… Don't tell anyone, kid… Your turn, little bro…"

The Gunslinger said as his eyes returned to normal, he made sure his runes were covered as he turned and walked out of the ally as he flipped onto a roof.

"I'm checking for Bounty Hunters, little brother... Have fun, I'll be back in 10 minutes."

The Gunslinger stated before clenching his fist as his eye turned black and a gust of black sand formed around him before he vanished.

 **(2 miles away from Bliss Hill.)**

Skout was one of the only things before his brother that was on the Gunslinger's mind as he trudged through the deserts before sitting in the sand as he closed his eyes.

"That girl, she had to know about us… Bookbag the size of a mountain or not, those Bounty Hunters wouldn't have found us without someone who knows about us…. Why the hell am I thinking so much into this? Its just a girl with an axe, a red head and a handful of soldiers… It shouldn't-…"

The Gunslinger muttered to himself before sighing and remembering that he had promised the Nomad that he would return, he looked at his arm and realized that he couldn't teleport for a few more minutes.

He grunted in pain as he clenched his arm and unwrapped the bindings on his arms and looked at the glowing black runes on his armor covered arms.

"Blasted damn Black Magic…. Fine, Ill jog back… I hope he didn't get himself into a fight… Little Brother is family and I love him… But he couldn't fight if his life depended on it… At least he has me watching his back…"

The Gunslinger said as he ran up and then slid down a dune before running down through the sand and towards Bliss Hill.

 **(Bliss Hill, 5 minutes later.)**

The gunslinger panted in exhaustion as he stood on top of the hill as he turned and started walking before a mill with eyes rolled past him as the Gunslinger watched it.

"What the he-…. Little brother!"

The Gunslinger hissed before sprinting into town only to see his brother walking out of town as he stopped.

"Little brother?"

The Gunslinger asked, reaching out towards his sibling as his brother waved him off as the Nomad pointed towards the town.

He spotted the source of his brother's pointing: A destroyed mill and a crowd of people watching them as he followed his brother out of town.

"I was gone 10 minutes, what happened in 10 minutes that got you thrown out of town?"

The Gunslinger asked as he looked back at the town, he looked at the 6 runes on his arm and wondered if he could fix the mill, he sighed and motioned for his brother to explain things as they hiked thwarts a cave.

"Maybe I could do something? Do you think they know what happened to me?"

The Gunslinger muttered as his brother shook his head, the Gunslinger sighed, if they knew who he was, then he was at least grateful they didn't tell anyone who was bothering them.

"Look at the bright side, little brother… At the very least you didn't hurt anyone and they didn't call any mercs on us… Little Brother, we can't help everyone… Some people won't thank us and others will try to arrest us the second we show them what we are… I'm sorry your sad, brother… You going to be ok?"

The Gunslinger asked as they entered the cave, his placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, he didn't know how to explain things to his brother, they were as old as the sands around them, he probably knew.

The Gunslinger sighed and pulled his hands up to his knees, he would have to plan out where they would go next, they would need supplies for the journey and then they would need a place to sleep, one that wouldn't call the Local Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries around them.

"Get some sleep, little brother… We have a long journey ahead of us…. Plus, I have a feeling that those Bounty hunters from the forest are going to be after us soon…"

The Gunslinger muttered as the Nomad made a few motions with his hand as the Gunslinger's eyes widened under his mask as he looked at his younger brother.

"What? No, I do not like them, I'm just glad they weren't burned like firewood… What are you talking about?"

The Gunslinger said as the Nomad made a few more motions and snickered as the Gunslinger grumbled in annoyance.

"Shut it, little brother… Just shut it, I do not like the girl with red hair, I'm just surprised she knew so much about the forest and all that… Don't say anything."

The Gunslinger said, shutting up, anything he said at the moment would dig his grave even more then he wished for it to have.

"Do you think they're going to call the bounty hunters on us?"

The Gunslinger asked as the Nomad shrugged and made a few motions and snickered as his sibling merely growled, there was a noise at their cave entrance as the Gunslinger sighed and unstrapped one of his revolvers and stood up as the duo walked to the cave entrance.

The Gunslinger pointed the revolver at the face of a man in the uniform as a Sheriff as he scowled.

"I'm guessing you're the one who kicked my brother out of town…. Sorry about the mill…"

The Gunslinger said, not taking any chances, he didn't want to shoot the man, he was scared, he understood that, he just didn't want his sibling to be hurt.

The Nomad put his hand on his older brother's arm before he put his gun away as the sheriff looked between the duo as both crossed their arms.

"I would have thought you'd be here… Merry Cavern is one of Barty's favorite spots besides the mill… You must be the Gunslinger."

The sheriff said as the Nomad looked at the sign while the Gunslinger crossed his arms.

"Yeah… And I'm the Nomad's older brother… Besides animating the mill, what did my brother do that got him kicked out?"

The Gunslinger asked as the Shirreff ignored the question as the Nomad walked back over.

"If only I…"

The Sheriff said before breaking down, the Gunslinger softened as he looked at his brother, he blew his nose on the Nomad's poncho as the duo looked at him.

"I… Have something to ask of you… There's a real monster of a bounty hunter, he's fixing to cause all sorts of trouble… Unless we turn you both over."

The sheriff said before the Gunslinger put his hand on his revolver as he stared the man in the eye. The sheriff obviously could tell the duo was obviously taking him at face value before he spoke up once again.

"Please, I've got nowhere to go! The Ranch Hand is beyond this old man and he's got my boy!"

The Sheriff yelled as both the Gunslinger and Nomad shared a look before the Gunslinger spoke up.

"Is he alone? It's just one guy, not an entire army?"

The Gunslinger asked as the Nomad looked at his sibling, he was obviously considering the man's request, something he usually did only if he felt they could help.

"Yes, I know you both got no reason to do me any favors after how I treated you, Nomad… But if not for me, do it for Barty… You caused us a whole lot of mess, Nomad… And everyone knows how dangerous you are, Gunslinger… You guys ever wonder what would happen if you caused trouble on purpose?"

The Sheriff asked as the Nomad looked at the Gunslinger as the magic equipped gun fighter sighed and rustled his brothers head.

"Ok… We're do it… But you're not reporting us to any other bounty hunter or mercenaries passing through… Deal?"

The Gunslinger asked as Sheriff watched the two smile, or at the very least, make the closest thing they could with their faces being covered as the Gunslinger turned back to the Sheriff and started to speak once more.

"Ok, here's what you do… If this guy is alone, he's expecting us to probably just walk in and give ourselves up… I'm going to fight him first so my little brother can save your son."

The Gunslinger said while his brother looked at him as the Gunslinger turned to look at his sibling with a look of apology.

"Hey, I love you little brother… But you can't… Fine, I'll find some way for you to help me… But you're staying out of the way for a little but… Ok, old man, lead the way, we have a Ranch Hand to break… I need to come up with better jokes."

The Gunslinger muttered, the duo followed the Sheriff into town, the Shirreff turned to say something before realizing that the Gunslinger had vanished in a cloud of black sand as he turned to his brother as he looked at the Nomad.

"Uh… Where did your brother go, Nomad?"

The Sheriff asked as the Nomad could only guess.

 **(With the Gunslinger.)**

The Gunslinger grunted in pain before dropping down as the runes on his arms glowed as he dropped off the roof to appear behind the man with a metal arm.

"You must be the Ranch Hand… End of the line, buddy."

The Gunslinger said as he drew both of his Revolvers, the handguns glittered in the sunlight as the man turned to face him.

Barty smiled at his friend as the Ranch Hand stared down the 4 barrels of the Magnums just as the Sheriff and Nomad arrived.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! No, I am not trying to rush through the episodes, I just wanted to explore more of the Gunslinger and Nomad's relationship. As for the Gunslinger and Skout? Their Romance will be explored more up to chapter 6 and beyond. Next chapter will be next Wednesday and will feature the Nomad and Gunslinger fighting the Ranch Hand. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	3. Duel in Bliss Hill

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Nomad and Gunslinger. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own NoN, Rooster Teeth and Georden Whitman do.**

 **(Bliss Hill.)**

"Put the kid down and I won't shoot you…"

The Gunslinger hissed at the Ranch Hand as the Nomad started looking for any way to help his sibling.

"So, you're the Gunslinger, your just as ruthless as all the rumors say, you really want to stick up for all these people after what they did?"

The Ranch Hand asked, gesturing to the people of Bliss Hill with his organic arm, the Gunslinger looked around as well.

The people of Bliss Hill hadn't done anything to help them, the Sheriff had probably tossed the Nomad out after he had tried to help him, he didn't owe the people of the town anything.

But unlike the rumors, the Gunslinger was anything but utterly heartless and the people of Bliss Hill were innocent.

"They aren't a part of this, old man… You want us, leave them out of it… And then let the kid go before I turn your arm into a pile of scrap."

Gunslinger hissed as the Ranch Hand laughed and tossed Barty to the side before launching his arm as the Gunslinger drew his magnum and fired the Magnum, it sliced along his arm as the arm slammed into the ground.

"Bring it, little brother, now!"

The Gunslinger hissed as he ducked another punch before the Nomad clapped his hands, the Ranch Hand looked down at his belt to see one of his knifes come to life.

"Seriously, little brother?"

The Gunslinger deadpanned as the Ranch Hand tossed the knife to the side as the Nomad tried again, another knife was brought to life. The Gunslinger turned to his brother in slight annoyance as the Nomad simply shrugged.

The Ranch Hand tossed the knife into the air and restarted his arm as the Gunslinger fired one of his magnums as it sliced down his arm and grazed the Ranch Hand's shoulder.

"Ow! You little pest, try dodging this!"

The Gunslinger heard the Ranch Hand yell before launching his arm at his enemies, the Gunslinger aimed his weapons at the Ranch Hand, ready for a fight.

But the arm wasn't aimed at him, it slammed into his brother, slamming him into the saloon.

"LITTLE BROTHER!"

The Gunslinger hissed as the Ranch Hand laughed before launching his arm at the Gunslinger as he stood stunned.

He caught it with his arm as his white and black runes glowed as he pulled the Ranch Hand towards him before punching the Ranch Hand into a building with his black hand, destroying it.

The Gunslinger advanced on his enemy, he looked at his options as he looked between both options.

He could defeat and possibly kill the Ranch Hand easily before he could recover or he could help his brother.

He chose his brother as he ran into the saloon and looked around, his brother was nowhere to be seen before he was tapped on his shoulder as his brother tapped him on the shoulder as he held up a finger to his lips.

The Gunslinger nodded and gave his brother a thumb up before using the Black Rune to teleport before vanishing to the top of the building just as the Ranch Hand rushed in.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to help your-…"

The Sheriff asked as the Gunslinger laughed and crossed his arms as he did so, he turned to the old man, grinning under his helmet.

"Wait for it, my brother can hold his own in battle… This is going to be funny."

The Gunslinger muttered as he turned back to the building only to watch his brother slam through the air and into the jail as he growled and drew his weapons as he advanced on the Ranch Hand, firing his magnums at the Ranch Hand, the bullets bounced off his arm but a few grazed the man and injured him.

"You're going to pay for that, kid."

The Ranch Hand hissed as he fired his arm at the Gunslinger only for it to slam into the sand as the man dodged it.

"Oh, trust me, someone is going to pay for that…"

The Gunslinger hissed before firing another round at the Ranch Hand.

 **(With the Nomad.)**

The Nomad grabbed the pair of handcuffs as he heard the sound of bullets and metal outside as he ran outside to see the Ranch Hand grab at his brother as the Gunslinger saw a few rocks hit the Ranch Hand in the back of the head as the Ranch Hand turned.

Before either brother could do something, the Ranch Hand had grabbed Barty as he growled in anger.

"Looks like we're back to square one again… So, what will it be, partners? You care to save your friend?"

The Ranch Hand asked as both brothers looked at each other before the Nomad gave the Ranch Hand the gesture for him to try as he tossed Barty to the side and shot his arm at the Nomad only for it to miss as the Nomad slapped the handcuffs on his arm as it tied him to the cell.

"Wow, not so tough without your good old metal arm."

The Gunslinger stated as he aimed his magnums at the Ranch Hand pulled and pulled before his arm tore from his shoulder and slammed into his brother.

The Gunslinger fired a shot at the Ranch Hand, he dodged it as he walked into the jail, the Gunslinger lined up another shot before realizing that if he missed, he would shoot his brother by accident.

"I have had it up to here… Here, with your shenanigans!"

The Ranch Hand yelled as he pointed at the Nomad before forgetting that his arm was gone as he turned to the Gunslinger as the ice rune on his arm lit up and one of his eyes turned blue.

"Now to collect that bounty on both of you."

The Ranch Hand said as his arm pointed at him, the Gunslinger smirked and clenched his fist, coating the Ranch Hand's boots in ice.

"I said you!"

The Ranch Hand said, repeating the motion before his hand cocked back and tossed him out of the jail as the Gunslinger shook his head.

The man's arm had been transformed into a critter as he and the others of the town watched the man grunt and hiss in pain as he kept getting punched before he tore the arm off him.

"I give! I give!"

The Ranch Hand yelled as he ran off as he ran into the desert with his arm following him as the Nomad and Gunslinger high fived.

"Not bad, little brother, you're not bad in a fight… Not bad for your first fight."

The Gunslinger said as they looked around at the rest of Bliss Hill as the Sheriff walked over to them.

"Well, buckle my boots, you beat him! That was real smart of your little brother to wait for his arm to fall off before you brought it to life!"

Barty yelled as the Nomad held up a finger before the Gunslinger patted his sibling on the head before walking away to wait for repairs to begin and to see if the Ranch Hand was coming back.

 **(10 minutes later, with the Gunslinger.)**

The Gunslinger continued to wait while the residents of Bliss Hill repaired their town, his eyes watched them with small amounts of interest as he reclined on the sand dune.

He was nearly shocked out of his trance like stare when the Sheriff walked over with his sibling. The Gunslinger could already tell what the Sheriff was going to say by the look in his eyes.

He sighed as he climbed to his feet and put his hands in his pockets, the coattails of his jacket brushed the sand.

"Let me guess, thanks, but we have to go?"

The Gunslinger asked as the Sheriff nodded as he looked at the rest of the town and spotted Barty before turning back to the Shirreff.

He understood why his decision was made, he would do anything to protect his brother, he couldn't blame the man for trying to protect his family.

"I understand, family and your people come first… Magic users like us would only draw every bounty hunter and merc in the wasteland here."

The Gunslinger said as the Sheriff held out his hand which the Gunslinger shook with his right hand.

"Thank you for understanding… I'm thankful the stories about you and your brother are wrong."

The Sheriff said as the Gunslinger nodded before clearing his throat and speaking up once more.

"Can I at least ask for some supplies? You know me and my brother are going to be hunted, I'm not asking you for a home, I just want some food and water if you can spare it."

The Gunslinger asked as the Sheriff nodded and left to get the supplies as the Gunslinger turned to his brother and motioned for his brother to move into the desert as he crossed his arms and took the backpack from the Sheriff.

He nodded his head at the man and turned and walked into the desert, silent as his brother whom he followed like a shadow.

"Ok, we are going to have to get moving quick, little brother. If the Ranch Hand found us… Seriously, that is the stupidest nickname I've ever heard… Then it's a good chance that other bounty hunters and mercenaries will find us as well… That means Dandy Lions…"

The Gunslinger stated as the Nomad chuckled, knowing why his brother was so interested in the Dandy Lions unlike all dozens of hundreds of mercs and bounty hunters hunting them.

The Nomad tugged his brother's shoulder as the Gunslinger grunted in annoyance, already knowing what his sibling was implying.

"For the last time, little brother, I don't like Skout… I just really want to know how she knows so much about us and how they found us… All of those stories she knows about us… About me, those stories go all the way back 100 years… And them finding us, we were able to hide for decades and none of those meathead bounty hunters were so much as able to sneeze at us..."

The Gunslinger muttered, he knew his brother liked to tease him about Skout and the Dandy Lions, he usually tended to mumble on and on when the bounty hunting group in question was brought up.

He couldn't help it however, the fact that Skout knew facts about him that were so old that they were considered legends, it surprised him and interested him greatly.

"I still want to say you did a good job holding your own against the Ranch Hand… I still want to figure out how many bounty hunters are after us, the Ranch Hand probably found us by luck, that means that we only have the Dandy Lions to worry about for now, I don't know how many bounty hunters are going to actively be hunting us..."

The Gunslinger muttered as he shot a scorpion that tried to bite them as it slid down the hill and was still as he crossed his arms.

"I'm glad about having guns and all that, I wouldn't be this famous without them… Infamous, but you get the point, little brother."

The Gunslinger muttered as he looked at the four-barrel weapons, he never ran out ammo at the very least, he wondered if it was due to part of the enchantment or one of the modifications.

He would come back to the signature weapons he carried as he holstered his Magnum as he turned back to his brother as the two brothers continued to walk through the desert.

"You wondering how long we're going to have through the desert, little brother? I'm wondering it myself… I don't think its going to be long, if we're lucky, we're going to run into another town soon… Though we might get thrown out of that time if someone shows up… Eh, I like being on the road, it gives us peace…"

The Gunslinger muttered, too much on his mind to be able to focus at the moment, he tugged on the pack he wore on his back as the Nomad clapped and brought a pair of rocks to life as his sibling grunted in annoyance, his peaceful mode suddenly gone as he thought about how to keep the pile of living rocks away from his boots.

"Please keep the critters away from me, little brother… I love you, we're family after all… But that doesn't mean I like the critters… At least after what happened when one bounced on my head when I was trying to sleep… I am never going to get that night out of my head due to the fires…"

The Gunslinger muttered, thinking back to when his arm had been burned before he had managed to heal off his injuries, that wasn't even the main reason he hated critters, but it was one of the main reasons.

He saw his brother slump over in sadness as he crossed his arms, the Gunslinger sighed in annoyance before turning to look over his shoulder.

"Little brother, you know how I meant that… I'm sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind, it always happens when we're on the road… I'll be quiet, at least for a little bit…"

The Gunslinger muttered as he turned to look in his sibling's eyes, he frowned, he planted his hands in his pockets, his brother nodded, a little bit of the sadness from his eyes gone as he tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Hmm? What is it, little brother?"

The Gunslinger asked as the Nomad made a motion for a campfire as both brothers looked at the sky, it wasn't dark yet but both brothers could tell that it would be dark out soon.

"Ok, we can have a campfire… Go find a tree to chop down, I can make firewood out of sand…"

The Gunslinger muttered as the Nomad nodded and ran off to find a tree to take out to make firewood as the Gunslinger started looking for a place to set up camp.

All he saw was sand as he sighed and looked at his arm and the runes on them.

"Damn it, guess we're going to be having a campfire in the sand… I hate being wanted by people sometimes."

The Gunslinger muttered as he and his brother set out to make camp for the night.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know that part of the chapter where the Nomad and Gunslinger were walking through the desert dragged on a but I wanted to round off the chapter with some information. As for Skout and the Gunslinger, I will explain them more next chapter. Next chapter will be next Friday and will show the circus episode. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Circus Show

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Nomad and Gunslinger. Enjoy the 3100-word chapter. I don't own NoN, Rooster Teeth and Georden Whitman do.**

 **(Middle of the Desert.)**

Gunslinger stood in the middle of the sands as he watched his brother look at a dead skull which had a lizard inside.

"Little brother, we shouldn't be messing around with that thing… Its mother might be around… The skull I meant, not the little lizard."

The Gunslinger muttered as his brother turned to face him, he was about to speak up when a voice cut them off.

"The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus is now open for business!"

A voice yelled as tents seemed to spring up from nothing, before either sibling could speak, dozens of people surged by them, nearly knocking both brothers to the ground as the Nomad looked at the school, saddened to see that the lizard had left the area as his brother patted him on the shoulder.

"Come one, come all, and witness the most magical show in Nowhere!"

The voice yelled as the Nomad perked up, the Gunslinger knew that there was no 'magic' involved in the tricks, he didn't have the heart to tell his brother that though.

"And don't forget to buy commemorative merchandise! Available at all exits, entrances, and outhouses!"

The Voice yelled as Nomad walked over and examined a poster before turning to his sibling, he sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk his sibling out of the circus as he nodded and walked inside.

Right as they reached the door, the Gunslinger stopped, he heard a voice, one that he had heard before in the forest.

He turned and spotted Skout and Toth at the door, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked through the door.

"Skout! Dandy Lions!"

The Gunslinger yelled as softly as he could, he knew Skout was on their side, but Toth would have them gutted the second she could them.

Nomad teased his brother as the Gunslinger dragged his brother to their seats, he wouldn't be able to teleport them away, not with all the people around them, he tightened the wrappings on his arms, hiding his rune covered arms.

They took their seats, The Gunslinger cursed their luck as Skout and Tooth took seats a few rows away, he was grateful that the lights were dimmed or they would already be fighting.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Paying customers! Allow me to introduce myself. My name… Is Baily Twindleweed! Your master of ceremonies!"

The voice said as a man popped out of a cloud of smoke, revealing the ringmaster as the Gunslinger rolled his eyes.

"More like master of parlor tricks…"

He muttered as Baily continued speaking, his eyes widened, the Nomad went to clap before remembering his powers and sticking to waving a flag.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't mean to alarm you, but it seems we have a traitor in our mist! Yes, my dear friends, this is no ordinary fiend! It is the fabled Nomad… And his partner, the ruthless Gunslinger!"

Baily yelled as the Gunslinger's eyes widened, he slowly reached for his guns as Skout ordered some cotton candy.

Toth of course, looked ready for a fight as Baily continued.

"This is it, Skout!"

Toth yelled as Skout cocked her head like a confused puppy.

"What's it?"

The teen girl asked as the Gunslinger turned to face them, his eyes burned with fear.

"The monsters who use their dark magic to control the elements, and to bring things to life in defiance of the great El Rey! And preys upon the innocent with their unholy trickery! If only there was someone brave enough among us in the audience to stand up to such nefarious ne'er do wells?"

Baily asked as the Nomad stuffed the cotton candy onto his face, Gunslinger touched the tray and his white rune allowed a small puff of air to transform into another stick of cotton candy.

This went unnoticed by Skout as she grabbed the candy and started to eat it as Baily spotted the Nomad at the door.

"You, brave soul! Do you think you have what it takes to save these poor people!?"

Baily asked as the Nomad shook his head. Baily laughed and motioned for one of his crew to pull him onto the stage anyway as the Gunslinger could only watch, unsure of what to do for fear of alerting Toth.

"Let's give our hero a round of applause! Don't worry kid, the shows about to get good! Oh no! this is it! He's here, the Gunslinger and the Nomad!"

Baily said, whispering the middle part before turning back to the crowd for the last part as two crudely made puppets of he and his brother dropped from the ceiling, the Gunslinger rolled his eyes.

"Watch our, brave fighter! Lest you be thwarted by their dark magic!"

Baily yelled as a gust of cold air blew in and the Nomad puppet clapped, making the wooden sword float away to the puppet as the Gunslinger grunted in annoyance.

"My word, our hero is defenseless! Whomever shall stop our villains now?"

Baily asked as a barrel rolled up to the puppets and exploded revealing a clown.

"Why its Killjoy! The clown!"

Baily yelled as the puppets fell to the ground only to be elbowed by a massive bearded lady.

"Bertha, the bearded strong lady!"

Baily called out as the puppets were tossed into the air and into a cage where a lizard bit at them before being whipped.

"Lazarus! The Lizard Tamer…"

Baily muttered before the puppets were knocked into the air where they were shot in midair by some cowgirl wielding revolvers, The Gunslinger snorted at the use of the weapons and muttered something about 'being the best shot in all of Nowhere.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Twindleweed's Phonemical Four! Trademark…"

Baily stated as the Gunslinger grunted in annoyance before Baily turned to his sibling before starting to speak up yet again.

"C'mon, kid! You're the killing the mood, clap for Pete's sake!"

Baily yelled as the Gunslinger grunted and walked towards the ring, praying his brother wouldn't do something, he did so and he cursed when a popcorn bucket was brought to life.

"Ahh! Dark magic!"

The girl yelled as the Gunslinger stopped in the isle and reached for one of his revolvers.

"Magic?!"

Toth yelled as she rose and drew her axe while Skout was finishing her cotton candy.

"Magic?"

Skout asked as the Gunslinger sighed and raised his other gun at the lights.

"Magic!? The Nomad is here!? He's real!? And he's here!?"

Baily ask as Gunslinger grunted in annoyance before he looked at the crowd and spoke.

"You were right, this is making me feel better, Skout."

Toth yelled as Skout weakly clapped in response.

"Yay?"

Skout said as Baily started to shout at the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! For your safety, please evacuate immediately! No refunds will be offer-… Where did he go!?"

Baily asked as the Nomad started to run before being shot at by Trixie.

"Easy there, hombre. This show isn't over yet."

Trixie stated before Baily started talking again, not noticing the Gunslinger aiming his guns at them.

"Sorry, fella, but you never had a chance. You see, the Phonemical Four aren't just circus performers, their ex-bounty hunters."

Baily started to say before one of the lights exploded as the Gunslinger landed in the area and aimed his guns at the group.

"Yeah, and they're not good ones if they couldn't figure out my brother was here the whole time… Get away from my brother, Baily…"

The Gunslinger stated before looking up at Toth and Skout who leapt into the ring.

"Captain Toth, Skout, good to see you… Hope your cotton candy was ok, sorry my brother took the stick to hide his face."

The Gunslinger stated awkwardly as Baily and the others turned to face the group as the Nomad took cover behind his sibling.

"Who are you, lady?"

Baily asked as the Nomad ran for the exit only to be stopped by Lazarus.

"I am Captain Toth, right hand to Don Paragon. And if you turn the Gunslinger and Nomad over to me, you will be awarded properly."

Toth said as the Gunslinger crossed his arms and huffed.

"Yeah, the guy who's too cheap to hand out refills is going to cut a deal with you, Captain… Great plan…"

Gunslinger muttered, earning a growl from Toth as Baily laughed.

"Seriously, lady? We caught him fair and square, why should we give him to you? We have to split the profits 5 ways as it… Though I guess that's better, we lost the Human Cannonball… Rest in peace Henry, wherever you landed"

Baily asked as the Gunslinger and Nomad inched towards the exit as Toth drew her axe on him.

"Because if you don't, we're going to have a problem."

Toth said as Skout tried to defuse the situation, waving her hands.

"Now, hold on everyone! Why can't we just calm down and we just talk this out over some cotton candy?"

Skout said while Lazarus took the cotton candy and the Nomad with his whip and slammed him into the cage as he laughed.

"Talking isn't our thing, little girl."

He snarled as the Gunslinger flipped onto the cage to help his brother as Toth turned to the man.

"Then we agree on something."

Toth hissed as Skout kept trying to diffuse the situation, earning the Gunslinger's interest.

"Ok, but what if it was all our things? Like, collectively, I just feel together that…"

Skout started to say as the Gunslinger spoke up at the moment.

"Red, I admire your passion… But I've seen bounty hunters… These clowns aren't going to help you…"

The Gunslinger muttered as Bertha cut in, cracking her knuckles.

"Honey, I don't like the way youse talking to us."

Berta cut in as the Gunslinger watched the fight with sadness, he hopped off the cage and picked up a tray before the white rune made more cotton candy, sticks included.

"Least you tried… That's all you can do, Skout."

Gunslinger said before offering the girl the tray which she took, both turned to watch the bickering before the Gunslinger remembered his sibling and returned to the cage, cursing himself for letting his soft spot for the girl cloud him as Skout noticed the Nomad trying to escape.

"Uh, excuse me…"

Skout started to say before she was ignored, the Gunslinger sighed and the black rune glowed as he prepared to use his magic to rot the wood away.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Skout yelled as everyone, Gunslinger included turned to her, his eyes widened.

"Ok, she's got a hell of a voice for a girl who doesn't fight."

Gunslinger muttered, suddenly timidly afraid of angering her.

"Lazarus, shut her up!"

Baily yelled as the Lizard tamer laughed.

"Don't you dare!"

Toth/Gunslinger yelled before both looked at each other before the Gunslinger shot the whip out of his hand.

"it's rude to threaten a lady, amigo."

The Gunslinger yelled as Skout blushed before Baily laughed.

"Look, he has a soft spot for the girl! That's rich! Grab her!"

Baily yelled as the Nomad burst out of the cage with the lizard and grabbed Lazarus, stuffing him in his mouth.

"The irony…"

Lazarus moaned as both groups took notice of the Nomad getting away, Berta grappled with Toth who drew her knife as well.

"Fill him full of lead!"

Baily yelled before he was forced to duck from the Gunslinger.

"I'm a better shot, lady…"

The Gunslinger yelled before a pie hit Trixie, she looked and saw the Nomad as she walked towards the brothers, another pie was thrown and shot as the Gunslinger shook his head.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

The Gunslinger yelled as Trixie got to them and aimed at them.

"Like shooting an idiot in a barrel."

Trixie yelled before trying to shoot only to find her weapons empty before they were shot out of her hands.

"Says the idiot who doesn't count their shots."

The Gunslinger hissed as the Nomad clapped, bring Trixie's bullets to life. She chased after them, causing the brothers to smile.

"Now stop right there!"

The Gunslinger and Nomad yelled as they turned to see Skout, Gunslinger holstered his weapons and held up his hands.

"You can't stop us, Skout… I don't want to fight you."

The Gunslinger yelled as Skout reached for the small knife on her belt as the Gunslinger crossed his arms.

"Please tell me you're not serious."

The Gunslinger muttered before Toth went slamming into Skout.

"Skout!"

The Gunslinger yelled, looking at the duo who were slammed into the wall as Berta towards them.

"C'mere, little men!"

The Bearded lady yelled as the Gunslinger growled and caught her punch before tossing her with one hand into the cage, destroying it.

"Back off my brother and them, lady…"

The Gunslinger growled before Bertha charged at the Nomad.

"Oh, Gunslinger!"

The Gunslinger heard as he turned to see Baily snap at Toth and Skout as he growled and shot the whip out of his hand.

"I can stand the Dandy Lions attacking us… But I'm putting you in the ground for attacking my favorite Bounty Hunters."

The Gunslinger hissed, aiming his magnum before he heard a grunt behind him, he turned to see Berta slam into Trixie and Killjoy whom slammed into a trampoline, skyrocketing them out of the circus.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, WAIT!"

Lazarus yelled before the Lizard spit him through the tent, Nomad made a run for the exit before Toth stepped into his path, the Gunslinger growled and advanced on her only to be stopped by Skout.

"We have unfinished business!"

Toth yelled as Gunslinger stared down Skout, as if daring the girl to attack him.

"Oh, no you don't! That's our money your talking to! Our livelihood"

Baily yelled as Toth readied for a fight as Skout tried to defuse the situation.

"Can we please just work together!?"

Skout cried as Gunslinger sighed, for someone who was so book smart, Skout was more naïve then he thought.

"I don't work for nobody as long as I got nobodies working for me! Now get me that-…!"

Baily started to yell before Toth threw her axe at the Gunslinger who cocked his head to the side, easily dodging the weapon which whizzed by Baily, knocking a 20$ bill from his hat. This went unseen by the others who landed in a heap behind Baily.

The Gunslinger and Nomad stared at the man in disgust as the Gunslinger huffed.

"You, blasted greedy little rat…"

He hissed as he raised his weapon at the man who backed up as the Nomad clapped his hands, making Baily's hat run off, but not before spewing out a mountain of coin and cash.

"Can I please kill him?"

The Gunslinger asked his brother who shook his head as Trixie growled.

"I thought you said we were hardly making ends meet!"

Trixie yelled as Lazarus growled in anger.

"Looks like Baily was holding out on us!"

The man growled as Bertha cracked her knuckles.

"Hey, Toth… Why don't we work together-… Hey, wait a minute, gang! What are you doing, put me down!"

Baily yelled as the others dragged him from the money and towards the cannon.

"Does this mean we can take the Nomad and Gunslinger now?"

Skout asked as the Gunslinger looked at his brother.

"When did we become trophies and property, little brother?"

He asked and got a shrug as the others turned to face the Dandy Lions.

"I think we've got all the reward we need right here."

Trixie stated as they stuffed Baily into the cannon, getting a chuckle from the Gunslinger.

"You mean taking the boss's gold or firing the boss out the canon?"

Lazarus asked as Trixie looked at him with a deadpan look.

"Yes."

She said as Baily was fired out of the cannon and through the tent… And through the support beam.

"Son of a…"

The Gunslinger stated before his red rune glowed as Nomad ran to his brother who held his hand at the roof, his eye glowing red.

"Ok, I'm done with this."

Gunslinger muttered before he activated the Black rune and teleported out as the lizard grabbed Nomad with his tongue and left the collapsing Circus.

 **(With the Gunslinger.)**

The Gunslinger and Nomad regrouped on a hill in front of the collapsed circus as he looked to his brother.

"You think they will be ok?"

The Gunslinger asked before watching the rubble move, both he and his brother had agreed to wait to see if the Dandy Lions were ok.

They watched as Skout and Toth freed themselves and talked before Skout started eating cotton candy.

The Gunslinger motioned for his brother to leave before firing his weapon into the air, getting their attention.

"DANDY LIONS, COME AND GET US, WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"

The Gunslinger yelled as his brother ran into the desert, the Gunslinger would find his brother later as he ran and slid down the dune as Toth and Skout chased them, they chose him as the Nomad was too fast on his lizard to catch.

"Your faster than I thought you'd be after an entire circus collapsed on you."

The Gunslinger muttered over his shoulder as Toth and Skout chased after the Gunslinger who looked at his rune which showed he was almost ready to teleport.

He dodged an attempt for Toth to tackle him as he laughed and ran a bit faster, he was faster then both girls but the teleporting magic he had under his command was something that drained him.

He looked down at his rune and saw that he had the ability to teleport again.

He grinned as he turned while the rune on his arm glowed. He turned to face Toth and Skout who had cornered him.

"Toth, do you remember what this rune does? Because I do…"

Gunslinger asked as Toth's eyes widened.

"NO, SKOUT, STOP HIM!"

Toth yelled as the Gunslinger laughed and turned to Skout.

"Ok, you have a good day, Dandy Lions… See you next time."

The Gunslinger stated as he teleported out, leaving an angry Toth and confused Skout.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter is different from the show. I wanted to show Gunslinger messing with Skout and him helping his brother, he's also a little protective of her as you saw. Next chapter will show their fight with the Undertaker but will take place with the Gunslinger mostly. Until next Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Life and Death situation

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Nomad and Gunslinger. Enjoy the 3000-word chapter. I don't own NoN, Rooster Teeth and Georden Whitman do.**

 **(Middle of the Desert, Undertaker's cabin.)**

The Gunslinger winded through the dunes as he made his way to the house where the Undertaker and his brother was.

On the way, he wondered how he had gotten to where he was at the moment.

 **(1 hour earlier, 5 miles away from previous location.)**

The Gunslinger hid behind a sand dune as he watched his brother take cover behind a wagon.

He didn't move at all, he didn't trust the man, he was alone, he was clearly an Undertaker from the coffin on the wagon.

He kept one of his Magnums ready, he didn't move closer at all, even when his brother motioned for him to walk over.

This meant he couldn't hear the Undertaker talk but he also couldn't be seen.

He had seen his brother climb into the coffin as he turned to look around the dunes at his location.

His instincts proved to be correct as Skout and Toth who were riding on horseback galloped up.

"Damn it, Dandy Lions… How do they keep finding us? These guys are either lucky… Or very skilled."

The Gunslinger muttered as he moved closer, he moved right behind the wagon without Skout or Toth seeing him, he could now hear what they were saying.

"Hello!"

Skout said as the Gunslinger grunted in annoyance, why out of all people did he have to like Skout? It made him want to walk out of cover.

"Skout please."

Toth sighed out before looking the Undertaker in the eye before she spoke up.

"You, Undertaker, we're in pursuit of a pair of dangerous criminals, have you seen either of them?"

Toth asked as the Undertaker hummed before speaking up in response as the Gunslinger peeked over the wagon, his hand peeked over the edge.

"Well, that sounds troublesome, what pray tell makes these criminals so dangerous?"

The Undertaker asked, placing a hand on the wagon as Skout spoke up

"It's the Gunslinger and Nomad, the only fellas with bona fide magic."

Skout stated as the Gunslinger nodded, he knew only 2 other people in the wasteland to have magic.

"Skout! All that matters are we're looking for them. Now, have you seen either of them?"

Toth asked as the Gunslinger planned out his next move as the Undertaker looked at his pocket.

"Well, I did see the Nomad headed for the hills, Ma'am… The Gunslinger, well…"

The Undertaker said, seizing the Gunslinger by the arm and placing something on his runes before tossing him to the side as he chuckled.

"Is right there… I'll be sure to keep an eye out on the nomad though, you can ask the Gunslinger here… He would NEVER abandon his brother, right, Gunslinger?"

The Undertaker asked as he rode off as the Gunslinger looked after him.

"Sneaky, lowdown, damn rat…."

He sneered as he tried to use his rune to teleport away before his arm glowed but did nothing.

"What the hell…"

The Gunslinger yelled as he looked at his arm as Toth laughed.

"He took away your ability to teleport, Gunslinger… Now, so there's no trouble, where is the Nomad!?"

Toth hissed as the Gunslinger looked her in the eye, his eyes glowed a dangerous purple, their regular color.

"Where do you think my brother is, Toth? That damned rat kidnapped him, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him… Now what, I surrender? You drag me back to your boss and he gives you what I want while I get torn open for my magic because I'm a horrible criminal who doesn't deserve sympathy?"

The Gunslinger asked as the duo started to walk towards him, he sighed and drew his magnum and fired straight up into the air.

The result was entirely what he wanted, Skout and Toth's horses reared up and tossed their riders into the sand before galloping away. He tried to burn the gunk off his arm and it sizzled but did nothing.

"Crap…"

The Gunslinger hissed before looking at the recovering Skout and Toth before he turned and sprinted into the dunes.

"Get him!"

Toth yelled as she and Skout chased him into the dunes as the Gunslinger cursed, he knew what the gunk on his arm was and he knew why it wouldn't come off.

It was Slitherworm slime, a rare and powerful slime that wouldn't come off without time or extreme cold and heat.

When the Undertaker had slapped the gunk onto his arm, he had forgotten to cover the ice and flame runes on his arms.

He activated both on the gunk, trying to burn and freeze the slime off, he wouldn't be able to use his magic all day or it would physically drain him and leave him easy prey to Skout and Toth.

"You know I'm not going to tell you anything about my brother if you catch me, Toth, I don't know what you want me so badly… Money, power, fame?"

The Gunslinger asked as he fired a shot at the sand near Toth, knocking some onto her as she fell down.

This didn't stop Skout from diving at him, the duo rolled down the hill as they wrestled for control, he was stronger than Skout by a little, but he didn't want to hurt the girl at all.

He grappled with the girl with a raised eyebrow as he raised himself up so he was on his feet.

"You are a very skilled merc, I just want you to know that… Sadly, I have family to look after… Nothing personal, Skout…."

Gunslinger stated before he clenched his fist, his air rune glowed as he used it to knock her away as Toth slid down the hill, he rolled, grabbed his Magnum and fired 2 shots at Toth, knocking her weapon out of her hand.

"You have a good soldier in her, Toth, you should promote her, she's better then Manuel at least…"

Gunslinger muttered, he blocked her axe with his armor covered arms as her axe sliced through the slime as he laughed and caught her axe in one hand. Skout blushed at the Gunslinger's words.

"I just want to get thing straight, Captain… I am not going to fight you, I hate hurting or killing people without good reason… And its clear you want me for something, or someone, I'm going with the second option… All those rumors about me? I don't kill just for a laugh… That Nomad is my brother… And I will protect him with my very life…"

Gunslinger muttered as he kicked Toth back next to Skout as he fired with air blasts and his Magnum with his other hand.

"We can fight forever if you want, Toth, I've fought dozens of Mercs and Bounty Hunters… I don't want to try and start a fight… But you don't want to do this…"

The Gunslinger yelled as he looked at the gunk and saw it was gone, there was nothing covering it as he held up his arm.

"I can leave anytime I want now because of that swing… Trust me, you don't want this fight… I don't hurt people without good reason… And I don't want to fight you…"

Gunslinger stated as he turned to Skout, despite the mask, she could see his pleading look in his eyes.

"Please… Walk away…."

Gunslinger stated as Toth charged at him as she swung, he ducked and dodged, knocking her axe to the side with his armored hands as he grappled with her, he froze her hand with ice before shoving her with one hand to the ground.

Skout ran at him with her knife as he caught the weapon with two fingers and looked her in the eye.

"I was raised with manors… I don't care to fight you… You're a good soldier though, Toth, I'm being serious with you, Manuel is going to get you all killed if he's so arrogant."

The Gunslinger stated before his air rune glowed and he lightly knocked Skout to the ground with a light blast of air.

The Gunslinger holstered his weapon as he backed away, the Dandy Lions wouldn't be able to stop him, he needed to find his brother, the Undertaker had taken him far away he guessed and he didn't seem to care for cash.

That meant something was going to happen to his brother, he boosted himself up to the ledge above him as Skout and Toth followed him as the Gunslinger rolled his eyes and waited at the top of the ledge for both of them before sprinting further into the dunes.

"Your more persistent then the others, good for you…"

The Gunslinger muttered as he sprinted into the dunes, he wanted to at least get the Dandy Lions out of the dunes before teleporting, he'd feel bad if they got hurt or worse because of him.

This continued for another 20 minutes as Crimson led them further away from the dunes as he panted in exhaustion, he had the sun beating him down and the Dandy Lions kept nearly catching up to him.

This brought him back up to the present moment as he ducked behind a dune to catch his breath in anger.

"Little brother… Have to get to him… One more sprint and then I teleport out of here…"

Gunslinger muttered as he rounded the corner and fired a shot at Toth as she rounded the corner on him as he slowed her down with a wall of ice.

"Don't you ever slow down for a break?"

The Gunslinger muttered as he slid down another dune and into the vast desert once more, he activated his teleporting rune upon seeing a nearby village and vanished towards where his brother was at the moment.

"BLAST IT!"

Toth yelled as she and Skout ran out into the desert as Skout sighed and then tried to make light of the conversation.

"At least he said we're the best bounty hunters he's ever faced! That's gotta count for something, right?"

Skout put in as Toth turned to Skout and looked her dead in the eye before talking.

"He mostly said you're the better mercenaries between both of us, Skout… It's you he's interested in so much."

Toth said before walking away as a speechless Skout could only blush and consider the Gunslinger's words as she slid down the dune with Toth and towards the town.

 **(With the Gunslinger.)**

The Gunslinger pulled out his gun and stalked towards the house as he looked through the window, he resisted the urge to burn down the hut in anger, his brother was inside, as horrible as the Undertaker probably was, he wouldn't hurt his brother.

He heard a shotgun being cocked and kicked the door in only to see a crank hit the wall.

"Brother!"

The Gunslinger yelled as he fired and hit the Undertaker in the arm as he lunged forwards the man in anger.

"How did you find us!?"

The Undertaker asked as the Gunslinger lifted the man off the ground, grabbing his shotgun with the other and causing it to turn Black before crumbling into dust.

The Gunslingers eye and his black rune glowed as he stared the man in the eye.

"I can track my brother by his magic, just like he can with my magic… Did you really think you could just kidnap my brother and get away with it?"

The Gunslinger hissed as he tossed the man to the side and drew one of his magnums as his brother shook his head.

He looked his brother in the eye as the Nomad walked to his side.

"Fine, that's a better idea for the scumbag."

The Gunslinger hissed as the Red and Blue runes on his arms glowed and his right eye turned red and his left one blue.

The Nomad clapped at the same at the same time the Gunslinger clenched his fists, lighting one of the walls on fire and freezing another at the same time everything that wasn't bolted turned into a critter.

The Nomad and Gunslinger stopped as the Undertaker screamed, Gunslinger turned to his brother and motioned for them to leave as the Nomad tied him to the chair.

"You're just going to leave me like this?"

The man asked as the Gunslinger put his magnum to the man's head.

"Be grateful my brother has a shred of mercy in his heart… I don't know what you did to him while I was running from the Dandy Lions… But if he died, you would have been a corpse… Let's go, little brother…"

The Gunslinger hissed as he turned to his brother who gathered the book and music box and left, both ignored the pleas of the man as they ran outside walked to a hill.

The Gunslinger looked at the broken music box that his brother was holding, he had missed most of the exchange but he could guess the music box had been a critter, he sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Give me the music box, little brother… Let me see it."

The Gunslinger stated as the Nomad looked at his brother then the deceased Critter before turning and giving the critter to his brother.

The Gunslinger grasped it in his hand as the white rune on his arm glowed, he hadn't used the power and magic within it in years, decades even.

He touched his hand to the broken critter as it was brought back to life and stitched it back together as he put it on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know what you see in these Critters, little brother… I'm just glad your safe… C'mon, if the Dandy Lions found us, then a lot more people will… And with our luck, we're be dealing With Skout and Toth again within the week..."

The Gunslinger said as he started walking down the hill, he turned to look at his brother who was burying the book from before under the sand.

He had never gotten a good look at the book and without any context, he could only guess at the book's function.

"Brother, take the book with us, it might have belonged to that damn monster but if he found it once, he'll find it again… Plus whatever is in that book could be important… If it isn't, then ill destroy it with you… I promise I will."

The Gunslinger stated as the Nomad looked at the book and the then back to his brother before nodding and tucking it under his shoulder as they heard the noise of hollering and yelling.

"They were both here! That Gunslinger and Nomad were both here I tell you!"

A Large man who both brothers had seen before said as two men on horseback rode up to the store.

"C'mon boys!"

The man yelled as he climbed onto a horse as another of the bounty hunters spoke up.

"That moneys mine, I call dibs!"

The bounty hunter yelled as both brothers slid down the dune they were on, they walked deeper into the desert.

"I swear this desert goes on for miles endlessly…."

The Gunslinger muttered as they walked into the desert, they would need to find another way to a town now since the trip to the Undertaker's location used the last of the supplies they had bought.

He turned as his brother pulled on his coat, the trio of bounty hunters wouldn't find them now so he felt like they could talk freely now.

The Nomad made a motion of an axe and the Gunslinger knew he was talking about Toth and Skout right off the bat.

"Their fine, I couldn't come to help you since that damn jackass put gunk on my teleporting rune, little brother… I teleported right outside a town, I wanted to make sure they would be ok before I teleported out of there."

Gunslinger stated, causing his brother to cross his arms.

"Don't… You... Dare… Imply… I like Skout…"

The Gunslinger stated, empathizing each word with a point of his finger at his brother who did nothing, causing the Gunslinger to snort and walk away.

"Even if I did like her, that's my business… She's cool and smart and can hold her own in a fight but that doesn't mean that I…. Shut it, I don't want to hear it, little brother, you'd be dissected if I didn't step in… I'd never forgive myself… Or our parents if I let you get killed or worse… Ugh, I hate when you get me sentimental, little brother… That's you job, I'm supposed to be the ruthless warrior who fought to protect you and is hated mostly…."

The Gunslinger muttered as they continued to trudge through the desert, it would be night soon and the most dangerous monsters in the outlands would be running around soon, something that the Gunslinger and Nomad neither wanted to deal with.

"We're going to have to set up camp soon, these wastelands have the worst of the worst monsters and I am not going to play exterminator when a giant scorpion or something erupts out of the sand to try and turn us into lunch."

The Gunslinger muttered as the Nomad nodded and ran off to go and find wood for a campfire while his brother looked up at the night sky and wondered what was going on in the rest of the worlds.

"I wonder when we are going to run into those Dandy Lions again…"

He asked before walking off.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was a little rushed with the chase but I wanted the Gunslinger to have something to do or the chapter would have been really short. As for the Book, White Rune and such? I will reveal them more next chapter. Next chapter will be on Friday and will be 3000 words. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	6. Stormy Relationship

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Nomad and Gunslinger. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own NoN, Rooster Teeth and Georden Whitman do.**

 **(Desert, middle of the storm.)**

The Gunslinger followed his brother into the storm, it had been his sibling's idea to use the storm for cover since the Dandy Lions had once again tracked them down.

The Gunslinger wondered if they had a gift for tracking them and if his brother was crazy as they ran into the storm.

"Little brother, slow down! We're going to get lost here!"

The Gunslinger muttered before his brother vanished into the storm, he cursed and stared through the storm.

He could just make out a fort and followed his brother into the fort, he didn't care for the fort so much as his brother was safe.

His brother walked around the corner, the Gunslinger crossed his arms and considered following his brother further into the fort, they would be fine as the Storm could provide them enough cover to slip away.

On the other hand, he could lead the Dandy Lions away, if Toth was still acting the same as he remembered, then she would risk the storm to attempt to catch them.

He checked around the corner and saw his brother with someone, he didn't know who the woman was but her appearance told him other facts.

"Y'dala… Here? What is she doing so far from her tribe…?"

The Gunslinger mused to himself, he… His family, had history with the Y'dala but he knew some were peaceful.

Trusting his brother with the woman, he turned and stepped into the desert, he had to see if the Dandy Lions had decided to risk the storm to try and catch them.

He could always return to his brother and track him through his magic, what was the worst thing that could go wrong?

 **(With Skout and Toth.)**

The Gunslinger was a mystery to Skout and she was amazed by him the fighter.

He could have easily killed them during their last fight with him and yet he not only allowed them to live but left them at a village before leaving.

Unfortunately, Toth didn't seem to care about this at all as she led the girl into the storm.

"You… Want to go INTO the storm? Captain, I know jokes aren't your thing… But did you take up joking and not tell me sometime?"

Skout asked, pointing her fingers together, she was very loyal to Toth, but even her loyalty had its limits.

"It's the only place the Gunslinger and Nomad could have vanished into, their trapped, this is our best shot."

Toth deadpanned, making Skout wonder if her losses against the duo was beginning to drive her insane.

"Yeah… Well, these Nowhere storms will cook us like fresh meat if we aren't buried in sand! That storm could very well be our tomb, Captain!"

Skout pleaded only to get no response from Toth, only a deadpan look followed by another stoic reply.

"Don't believe everything you read in a book, Skout… I think we can handle this."

Toth stated to which Skout looked at Toth with wide eyes.

'Yep, she's going insane, she isn't going to listen to reason, they aren't bad people and they aren't worth dying over!'

Skout said in her mind, part of her brain didn't truly mean that due to remembering how the Nomad and Gunslinger had treated her.

"You know what? I'm no good at being brave, you go ahead."

Skout said only to be pulled into the storm by Toth as she growled in annoyance, Toth was her friend, she was her commander, she was a lot of things to Skout.

Someone who Skout would follow to the ends of the planet weren't one of them yet as they brushed sand away.

"Just a little further, there in here, I know it!"

Toth stated as Skout looked over at another Bounty Hunter, one who wasn't with the Dandy Lions, she was about to say something when a bolt of lightning murdered him and turned him into a corpse.

"This is crazy, I know catching the Nomad and his brother are important to you, but they aren't going to do us any good if this storm fricassees us both!"

Skout yelled to which Toth shouted back at her, trying to speak and keep the sand out of her eyes.

Skout was incredulous, 'DON'T DIE!?' Skout was about to yell some sense into her captain when she heard a roar from a creature she had only encountered once before.

A creature that looked like a cross between a Rhino and a Stegosaurus rose from the sand and roared at them.

Skout knew EXACTLY what the monster was.

"Sand Rex…"

Skout whispered in fear as her horse bucked and tossed her into the sands, she spit out sand as Toth charged and slashed at the beast with her axe, it bounced off as the creature swung at her, making her lean back.

She grabbed Skout after blocking a few blows from the massive creature.

"What's this thing even doing out here!?"

Toth asked as the Sand Rex was zapped by a bolt of lightning, making its back light up as it charged them, reenergized.

"Oh…"

Toth whispered as Skout sighed and drew her knife.

"Sure, they can absorb Lightning, terrific!"

Skout yelled as Toth pushed her to the side and began attacking the Sand Rex again.

"Blast it, think, dunderhead!"

Skout yelled before remembering the glowing parts of lightning on the creature's back.

Toth was knocked to the ground by the Rex's horn, leaving only Skout.

She picked up Toth's axe and threw it at the Rex, hitting it in the spine and causing it to short circuit.

"Yes!"

Skout yelled before the Rex rounded on her. It charged her.

"Cowpatties…."

Skout muttered before the Rex slammed its horn into Skout, causing her to smash into a rock and fall to the ground.

The last thing she saw before passing out was Toth fighting the rex, she tossed her knife into its eyes and then slashed through its crystal spine, shattering it and killing the Rex.

That was before she heard the roar of another Storm Rex as it rounded on her, Toth could see the anger in its eyes, it looked at her axe and snorted.

It was the mate of the first Storm Rex, Toth was too exhausted to face this one as it charged on her.

She closed her eyes only to hear a gunshot ring out as the Storm Rex slammed to the sand, dead, a single bullet in its head.

She looked up to see the Gunslinger looking at her, his magnum smoking as he held it tightly in one hand.

Toth growled and charged at the Gunslinger, furious at the Gunslinger for bringing them out here, she raised her axe to kill the Gunslinger, he didn't even move his gun at her.

He didn't have to, he lanced out one of his arms, battering her axe aside before seizing her around the neck, with one hand, the Gunslinger lifted Toth by the throat into the air.

"You are a ruthless and uncaring person, I haven't met someone who doesn't care about their soldiers that much… This is your fault, she deserves more then you, Toth!"

Gunslinger hissed as he loosened his grasp enough for the Dandy Lion leader to breath.

She tried to free herself, but the Gunslinger's grasp on her neck was vice like.

"You did this, you hid…"

Toth wheezed out as the Gunslinger looked at Toth before looking back at her.

"If she dies, I will kill you, her blood will not be on my hands… This is your mess, fix it, now leave…"

The Gunslinger hissed, sneering the last part out as he tossed Toth down the dune, he looked a few more moments at Skout before using his teleportation magic to vanish in a gust of black sand.

He glared at Toth who gather a bleeding Skout into her arms and retreated before he fully vanished.

 **(Don Paragon's Palace, Medical Wing.)**

Toth felt ashamed, Skout had been wounded, she had to be saved by her enemy and she had been defeated by the Gunslinger head on.

She had been summoned to Don Paragon's command center and had dropped Skout in the medical wing.

Skout rested alone, the guards had left Skout alone, she wasn't their concern.

If they were smarter, they might have caught the figure that vaulted into the window.

The Gunslinger looked down at Skout as he sighed, he brushed a few strands of her hair out of the way as he looked at her.

He could no longer deny it, he had fallen in love with the Dandy Lion, his anger against Toth, his protecting the duo had been the last straws.

"Skout… You don't deserve this… I'm sorry for dragging you into this… Your too innocent for this… I'll make things right… I promise…"

The Gunslinger muttered before resting a finger against Skout's head as he used the White Rune again, this time at full power, causing his arms to light up entirely and his eyes to turn pure white.

Skout's wounds vanished in seconds and she groaned, the Gunslinger looked at her for another second before vaulting out the window and vanishing into the desert, a file in his hand.

Skout groaned and looked down at her wounds, which had vanished but had left her with a small tattoo of a Blue Phoenix, she wobbled to her feet and walked outside, she walked past the guards which snorted at her, their only loyalty to the Don.

She saw Toth walk past her, annoyed and acting like she didn't even exist, she walked past Toth and the other Dandy Lions and into the office of Don Paragon, it was empty, she gasped at what she saw.

Laying on the ground was a Dandy Lion, dead and in a puddle of blood, she walked over to examine the body, resisting the urge to puke as she did so.

She saw that it wasn't a knife wound, and it wasn't a wound from a gun or axe, which meant the Gunslinger and Toth didn't kill the man, and none of the other Dandy Lions had the weapons or resolve.

That left only Don Paragon or his guards, and since the guards were outside…

"Oh, my stars…"

Skout muttered before retreating outside, Paragon had murdered one of the Dandy Lions, and Toth didn't seem to care.

Skout couldn't believe it and she wouldn't stand for it in the slightest, she ran off, she heard Toth yell something in her direction but she didn't care.

If Toth cared more about the Mission then her own soldiers, then anything else, she couldn't continue to help the woman, that also meant she couldn't go to one of the Local Governors, they wouldn't help her and they didn't care.

That left only one option, one she knew could help her and would support her mission.

She had to track down the Gunslinger and Nomad, something she was good at, she made sure her knife was ready and that her money in case she had needed supplies.

"Time to see if the Gunslinger is as ruthless as Toth thought he was… Because they're my only hope at this moment."

Skout muttered to herself as she fled into the desert, it would be night soon and that meant she had to avoid the desert until she found the Gunslinger and his brother.

She sighed, things were so simple before she joined them.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Skout has abandoned the Dandy Lions and the Gunslinger does love Skout! I wanted this chapter to be longer, but due to me being sick the other day, I couldn't write it. As for Skout and the Gunslinger? They will be much closer next chapter. Next chapter will be this Wednesday and will show Skout meeting the Gunslinger.**


	7. Skout and the Brothers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Nomad and Gunslinger. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own NoN, Rooster Teeth and Georden Whitman do.**

 **(Desert.)**

Skout walked into the desert, the former Dandy Lion could see the Gunslinger sitting on a dune by himself, he looked up, as if expecting her.

"How did you… Screw it, you're the most persistent bounty hunter, I've ever seen…"

The Gunslinger muttered before pointing his magnum at the girl, she continued walking forward towards the teen.

"Where's the Nomad?"

Skout asked as the Gunslinger raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"He's off, I'm on my own, I'll catch up to him soon… Skout, don't come any closer, I'll shoot."

The Gunslinger warned as the girl walked closer, Skout called his bluff and within a minute, the barrel of the Magnum was pressed against her chest.

"I knew you weren't going to shoot me… And Toth isn't behind me…"

The girl said before reaching toward the mask on the boy's face, she had been curious, he looked surprised and went to stop her before she grabbed onto the mask.

"What are you-…"

The Gunslinger started to say before Skout lifted her hand, the Gunslinger's mask and hat were in her hand.

Looking at her was a boy around her age with piercing purple eyes, he had fair skin and black hair, 2 scars were the only signs of battle on the boy, one on his cheek right under his right eye and another near his lower lip.

"You… Are the most unpredictable girl I have ever met…"

The Gunslinger said before grabbing his hat and mask back from the girl and putting them back on, he looked her in the eye, as if trying to figure her out.

"You're the one who healed me, aren't you? You're the one who gave me this tattoo, right? It's pretty fancy."

Skout asked, causing the Gunslinger to raise an eyebrow under his mask.

"What in the world are you talking about, lady? I wouldn't… I didn't I…. Yeah, I did heal you… But tattoo? My magic wouldn't give you a tattoo… Let me see it."

The Gunslinger said as Skout raised her arm, the Gunslinger grabbed her arm and examined her arm, both teens blushed, Gunslinger was glad his mask hid his blush though.

"This… I haven't seen anything like this, my brother might know… Skout, are you sure the Dandy Lions aren't coming with you?"

The Gunslinger asked the Girl, she looked off into the distance before looking back at the Gunslinger.

"Me and Toth had a disagreement… I ain't on their side anymore… You can trust me."

Skout stated, the Gunslinger nodded, he took her hand in his and started to walk her into the desert.

"It isn't you that I don't trust, its Toth's boss… Skout, I know Toth is ruthless, but she wouldn't be ruthless enough to pick us over your safety… Hang on to me, this tends to make people queasy when I do it the first time."

The Gunslinger said as Skout did so, putting her arms around the boy's shoulders, the Gunslinger looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she shrugged, she didn't see a much better way to hang onto him without climbing onto his back.

"Uh… This is going to be awkward…"

The Gunslinger muttered before activating his teleporting magic as the duo vanished.

Both teens blushed but were silent as they vanished into a gust of Black Sand.

 **(With the Nomad, Abandoned town, 2 miles away)**

The Gunslinger wrapped an arm around Skout to keep her from falling off the dune they were on.

"Sorry about that, most people that I've teleported aren't used to the spell."

The Gunslinger said as Skout wobbled around, dazed due to the spell as the Gunslinger slid down the hill and into the town.

"Little brother, we have a guest…. Come out."

The Gunslinger stated, Skout watched the Nomad peek out from an abandoned hotel, the Gunslinger kept his hands in his pockets.

"Why come with us? Last time I saw you, you were…. Hurt…. You were still a Dandy Lion."

The Gunslinger muttered, he looked at his brother, he walked to his brother which caused Skout to looked between both brothers who gazed at her.

"I don't…. I ain't a Dandy Lion… Not anymore… Captain…. Toth, she ain't thinking straight, she cared more about you then the lives of the other Dandy Lions…. I even saw one dead in Don Paragon's office…. She ain't the captain I joined and cared about…. And I know you both care about people, not matter what the others said."

Skout said, the Gunslinger and his brother looked at each other before they nodded, Skout watched the Gunslinger pull a parcel out of his back pocket.

"Well, that's proof… Damn, I owe you 10 bucks, little brother…."

The Gunslinger muttered, he looked at a confused Skout before holding up the parcel.

"I've taken several letters from Don Paragon… I ain't heard of that damn snake before… But I didn't know if they were telling the truth… Seems Toth knew about you and us… Uh… You protecting us and the soft spot you have for us… She suggested using you… As bait for us… I hate that idiot… I'm sorry Skout…"

The Gunslinger said before Skout hugged him, she had tears brewing in her eyes, the Gunslinger awkwardly looked at his brother as he patted the girl's hair, she accepted a tissue from the Nomad and blew her nose.

"Skout… Don't worry… Your safe with us, you know we aren't going to hurt you… But I do…. You can't go back, Toth probably thinks you're on our side or gone for good… And if this Paragon fella thinks you're a weak spot for us, he will use you against us… You have to come with us…."

The Gunslinger stated, causing Skout to nod, the Gunslinger turned to his brother before motioning for the horizon.

"Go see if you can find some horses, I'll stay here…. Little brother, remember, we can't stay here, this town wasn't abandoned for more than a week, there will be more Bounty Hunters coming here."

Gunslinger muttered, he looked at the sky before motioning for Skout to follow him.

"C'mon, you look like you haven't eaten in a few hours, we don't have much food but we have some to spare… I'm going to have to get more when we travel to the next town."

The Gunslinger muttered as they walked to a building in the town, the Gunslinger cursed as the door refused to open.

He sighed and kicked it off its hinges, he motioned to the inside of the building with Skout.

"Meet us at the edge of the town, take your time… We're going to have to… Never mind, I'll tell you."

The Gunslinger muttered as he walked off, Skout entered the room and looked around.

"She doesn't make sense at times, little brother… I can't figure her out…"

The Gunslinger muttered to his brother who had managed to find a saddleless horse, the Gunslinger sighed and looked around, he found a saddle on a water dish.

He grabbed 2 and put one on his brother's horse and the other on the other horse.

He watched his brother make some hand motions, Sign language, he understood Sign Language was something he could understand well.

"I don't know, brother, you know Toth is going to come after us… I want to see how skilled she is at fighting, Toth might… Not be a good person, but she either taught Skout some survival skills… But she isn't going to be able to make it with us if she can't fight…"

The Gunslinger stated before being cut off by the Girl, she walked over, a small satchel of food around her shoulders in her bag.

"I can fight, Gunslinger, I just don't like to all the time… Least, that's what I tell myself."

The girl said as the Gunslinger put his hands up and shook his head in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I ain't trying to put down your skills, Skout… But your combat skills are…. Mediocre… I ain't saying your bad, but I've fought other Mercenaries, Bounty Hunters and the Dandy Lions… You need training, you nearly died fighting a Storm Rex… Your going to be fighting guys who have no qualms about killing a lady like yourself to get us… Don't take it like I'm saying you suck at fighting… But you do need to be helped with training..."

The Gunslinger muttered as the Nomad made a few more motions causing his brother to look at him in shock and annoyance.

"What the hell do you mean 'one of us is going to have to share a horse!?' I thought you had three… Damn it, little brother."

The Gunslinger muttered, his accent was something Skout noted, he didn't have one during the other times they had talked.

"I'll ride with the Gunslinger… You go on ahead, Nomad, you're the lookout… If we get into trouble, he's going to be the one able to teleport us away."

The Gunslinger heard Skout order, he laughed, only for Skout to frown at him.

"What? Your right… Uh… Not that you have to go with me… But I just figured your right in a way… I'm one of the only people that can get us out of the way of danger…. C'mon, let's go…. We have a lot of ground to cover before night…."

The Gunslinger muttered before he climbed onto his horse with Skout joining him, she wrapped her arms around the Gunslinger who blushed as did the girl.

They were silent as the Gunslinger gestured to the horse to start moving as it galloped into the desert with his brother following them shortly after.

 **(2 hours later, 100 miles away.)**

The Gunslinger looked back at Skout who had fallen asleep behind him, he looked at her as the horse-riding trio walked through the desert.

"Little brother, how far do you think we've traveled into the desert? 50… 75 miles?"

The Gunslinger asked to his brother who shrugged, they looked at the town at the bottom of the hill, they slowly moved down towards the village, the Gunslinger looked around the village they walked around.

"Keep your eyes on the people, Little Brother… I don't know how many Mercenaries there are in this town… I don't want to get caught off guard…."

The Gunslinger muttered from his horse to his brother, he looked at the rest of the town, he hopped down from his horse he looked at his gun before patting it and walking off, Skout woke up and looked at the Nomad as he climbed off his horse.

"C'mon, Lady, we're going to be in trouble if we stick around here…"

The Gunslinger muttered as Skout nodded, she walked with the duo as the Gunslinger looked over to the girl and whispered into her ear.

"Stick close to us, half these folks look ready to carve us into pieces…."

The boy stated, Skout nodded, Nomad looked around, he walked next to his brother, he clung to his brother as the trio walked through town.

"Hey, aren't you the Gunslinger?"

The Gunslinger heard as he looked over his shoulder at a man with a beard and a shotgun.

The Gunslinger looked around as many more people turned their heads to look at the trio.

He cursed as they crowed around the trio, he cursed once again and drew his revolver as Skout and Nomad stood back to back with him.

He sighed and fired at one of the Bounty Hunters who lunged at him with a knife.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! The Gunslinger's accent is going to be explained later but he does have one, and yes, Skout did join the Gunslinger and Nomad, the romance with Skout will progress as the story goes on. Next chapter will be next Wednesday and will be 2000 words.**


	8. On the run

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Nomad and Gunslinger. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own NoN, Rooster Teeth and Georden Whitman do.**

 **(Desert.)**

Skout pulled her knife out of the cybernetic Mercenary who had tried to shoot her, she looked over at the Gunslinger who was busy reloading his weapon and looked at her.

"You need a little more training… But you can scrap…. We should get out of here, there's always more bounty hunters… You need to remember that."

The Gunslinger muttered, he looked at his brother was hiding behind a novel store, there was dozens of slain Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries surrounding them.

"Sorry about that, little brother… Sorry to you to, good folks… I didn't wish for any of you to witness that at all…."

The Gunslinger muttered, he tipped his hat to the citizens behind them, the Gunslinger saw that a few were repulsed, a few were worried they would be next, and the others were grateful that the bounty hunters and mercenaries within the Village were gone.

"C'mon, we need to find another town and get supplies… Their scared of us… Not that I can blame them…"

The Gunslinger muttered before gently tugging on Skout's wrist, she followed him, the Nomad following shortly after as they walked out of the village and hiked into the desert.

 **(Don Paragon's base.)**

Toth wasn't easy to anger, it took something like having victory taken from her at the last second or losing someone important to her.

That being said, she couldn't help but feel responsible for Skout leaving, she turned to Don Paragon and listened to his plan.

"The girl is obviously going to run to the Gunslinger's side…. She's his weakness… Just capture the pathetic wench and the Gunslinger and Nomad will be captured by us within days."

Manuel stated, Toth wanted to deck him so hard it broke his teeth, Skout had only been missing a day and Manuel was already acting like she was nothing more than a traitor?

It was disgusting, and she had half a mind to slug him.

"We cannot rule out Skout just being missing, she's been gone less than 2 days, Manuel… And if you do that again, I will make sure you never do it again… Now shut your damned mouth."

Toth growled, the man simply chuckled but a simple push sent him crashing to the floor.

"Nonetheless, the point still stands… The girl… Your former troop, Toth, is the weakness to the Gunslinger… Concentrate your efforts on her… And you will kill 2 birds with one stone… And then we all win."

Paragon muttered, Toth sighed, nodded and left, he cared very little to nothing at all about the girl, she was expendable, a means to an end.

It was time to look to other… Means to get the Gunslinger and his sibling.

 **(With the Gunslinger, Skout and Nomad.)**

The Gunslinger wanted to get a scarf or something to cover Skout's face, he and his brother had worn things to not only hide their faces, but to keep sand out of their faces.

"Skout, you might need to buy something for your face…. If something like another storm happens, you're going to need something to keep sand out of your eyes… And to protect your identity…"

The Gunslinger muttered, he blushed under his mask, Skout had been one of the few people to see under his mask and to see his face.

"I'll be fine…. But thank you…"

Skout muttered, the duo looked at each other and blushed, the Gunslinger was glad his mask covered his face like it had done so many times before.

He looked at the sky, it was going to be dark in a few hours and none of them would be able to travel through the desert at night.

"We keep trekking for another hour then we set up camp… Damn it, it's going to drain our supplies to the dregs for us to camp another night… I think…."

The Gunslinger muttered, he turned back to Skout and found her trying to reflect the light off her knife.

Both he and his brother were about to ask her what she was doing when she pointed in a direction.

"What are you trying to do?"

The Gunslinger asked, he wasn't annoyed, he was just surprised to be more honest, Skout turned to face him and sheathed her knife on her belt.

"There's a town to the north, we can make it if we go for 2 hours."

Skout pointed out, the Gunslinger and his brother turned to each other before Skout pointed out what she had meant.

"If you look off the light of the sun, then you can see the shadows of tracks, they look like they've been heading to the North due to the indents in the sand and you can tell their 2 hours away by how far the tracks seem to go…. I learned some survival skills when I was a little girl…."

Skout stated, the Gunslinger and Nomad looked at each other, and raised their eyebrows, the Gunslinger turned to his brother and nodded before turning back to Skout, they shared a look before he looked at the sand.

"I can cut it down to 30 minutes then…. But I'm going to have to rest…. It would use all the teleporting magic in my rune to take us that far away…. I'm going to need a half hour to relax… You ready?"

The Gunslinger asked as Skout and the Nomad nodded, they grabbed onto his arms as the Gunslinger closed his eyes and activated his teleporting rune.

 **(1 minute later, 50 miles away.)**

The Gunslinger, Skout and Nomad rolled down the hill, they crashed to the sand and spat up sand, Skout and the Nomad were able to climb to their feet, Skout tried to help the Gunslinger to his feet but he crashed to the sand, his legs like jelly at the moment.

He groaned in exhaustion and looked at her, his eyes glowed Black before fading to Purple in exhaustion.

"I'll be fine…. It's just…. That the farther away I teleport, the more it drains me… I'll be ok… Just let me rest…"

The Gunslinger muttered, Skout turned and sat next to the Gunslinger, his brother sat next to him on the other side of him.

It made the boy want to laugh as the teen gently crawled to his feet and laid against the sand dune.

"So… Just us three against the entire wasteland, huh?"

Skout asked, this caused the Gunslinger to nod and smiled at her.

"Yeah… I'm glad for you to be here…. Little brother… Keep watch for Bounty Hunters and Mercs…."

The Gunslinger muttered, Skout turned and placed a kiss on the side of his face, the Gunslinger turned to her and she looked away, a small smile on her face.

He felt for his mask and felt it had been moved a little, he sighed and smiled, the duo sat in silence.

It was the Nomad clapping that broke the silence.

 **(With Toth.)**

Toth led the Dandy Lions through the town, it stank of gunfire and battle, she sighed and wondered what would happen to cause it to be like this.

There was no damage to the buildings, Toth also wondered what had happened to Skout.

Little did she know that Skout and her quarry were close, if only she had a horse.

 **(With Skout, Nomad and the Gunslinger, 25 minutes later.)**

The Gunslinger climbed to his feet, finally able to walk again, the trio began walking towards the village, he gazed at his arm.

It would be another 30 minutes before they reached the village, just like the Gunslinger had pointed out.

What only his brother knew for now was the Rune only needed 10 minutes to recharge, it was him being tired that she knew.

"C'mon, we're going to be late if we stand here any longer…"

The Gunslinger said, he started to walk away as Skout and his brother followed.

"Right behind you, Gunslinger."

Skout muttered.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short, I am trying to come up with better ideas for chapters. I also wanted to show that the Gunslinger and Skout are close as shown by the kiss… And yes, Toth and the others are hunting them down. Next chapter will be next week on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Nomad life

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Nomad and Gunslinger. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own NoN, Rooster Teeth and Georden Whitman do.**

 **(Desert.)**

The Gunslinger crossed his arms as he looked behind him there was no people hunting him at the moment.

"We need to look for shelter… We're too exposed out here in the open…"

The Gunslinger muttered, he put his revolver away, he walked over to his brother, Skout had left them to get supplies an hour ago, it made sense since she was probably the one person in the group who didn't have a bounty on her, they kneeled into the sand.

"We're going to keep waiting for Skout for another hour… She wouldn't have backstabbed us, there's a bounty on her or will be soon after the mercs we killed… When their buddies find out that Skout had a hand in killing them…. We are going to need either firewood or a hotel… I'm getting real tired of these blasted bounty hunters…"

The Gunslinger muttered, he looked up at the hill before sighing Skout would have to return soon, it was beginning to get dark.

"Screw it, I'm going to get her, stay here and stay hidden, the more we don't get to rest and the more danger we will be if we can't find shelter before nightfall… And like I said, stay hidden, if that means making a few critters, fine, but nothing that's going to draw an army of mercs and bounty hunters, got it?"

The Gunslinger asked, the Nomad nodded as the Gunslinger teleported away to where they last seen her.

That was before the roar cut him off, causing the Nomad to run for cover, praying his brother would return soon before the monster that made the roar returned and ate him…. Not that he had any idea what the creature even was.

 **(With Skout, 20 minutes later.)**

The Gunslinger walked through the town, he wished he had a spell to camouflage himself, but he'd make

do with sticking to the shadows for the moment until he found the girl.

"Skout, where the hell are you… This wasteland isn't a place for people like you… It's hardly a place for me and…. I can't forget why me and my brother still stay here… I can never forget, ever…. But I can't waste time here, it will be night soon enough..."

The Gunslinger muttered before he looked around the school, he didn't know where he would find Skout, but he'd be cursed to the depths of the desert before he lost someone else.

He found Skout at one of the stalls, he frowned and was about to approach her before seeing her turn to face him.

"Skout, you've been here for an hour, what's been keeping you?"

Gunslinger asked as he pulled her to the cover of a corner, he kept his eye on the crowd, hesitant for any movement from the masses that could prove a danger to him or the girl.

"I was trying to stay hidden and pick up on their chitchat… What are you doing here?"

Skout asked, she looked tired, the Gunslinger hedged his bets that one of them wouldn't be on his side... If they weren't, then he needed to make sure he could teleport away to the camp before a sign of danger popped up.

They walked through the crowd towards the end of the town, he turned to face her to speak up, he kept his hand on his sidearm.

"I was here to see why your long so much… There's probably enough bounty hunters here to have you shot before you can so much as blink…. We have to get back to the camp, my brother is waiting for us and when nightfall hits, the desert will be a death threat…. There are much more dangerous things then the soldiers and thugs hunting us… It will be pretty crazy for us to be out before now…"

The Gunslinger muttered, he crossed his arms, he didn't want to be dealing with the monsters in the desert, he was used to dealing with them but that didn't mean he was ok with dealing with dozens of monstrous creatures.

"There was nothing to feel sorry for…. But I'm sorry for not trusting you…. I will deal with things from next time…. But we've wasted a lot of time which we won't be getting back… C'mon, let's go…"

The Gunslinger muttered, he flexed his arm before they vanished into thin air, leaving a scorch mark into the sand and making at least a dozen or so people look at the spot.

 **(With the Nomad.)**

"Ok, time to get to sleep…. This should be…. Little Brother? Where are you?"

The Gunslinger asked, he crossed his arms before hearing a roar, he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Stay here… I'll go deal with the damn thing… Sounds like another Rex…"

The Gunslinger muttered, Skout heard a few gunshots before she looked over the ridge.

"C'mon, come and eat dinner."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this will be the last chapter for now, I do not have many original ideas for Nomad at the second and I have other stories to deal with. I will return to this story down the road, but at the moment, I will be putting this story on hold. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
